


Bring Your Glory

by bertie



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:09:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2574344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertie/pseuds/bertie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky want to watch Sam, but he finds it harder than expected to perform, even for his boyfriends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring Your Glory

**Author's Note:**

> this wasn't supposed to go as far as it did and it eventually morphed from "steve and bucky watch sam masturbate" to full on sam lovefest but i'm okay with that
> 
> title is from Phillip Phillip's "Unpack Your Heart"
> 
> loosely (and then completely) inspired by [this adorable art](http://faun-songs.tumblr.com/post/101024897715/i-cant-hear-your-nasty-comments-about-ace-sam-over) from [faun-songs](http://faun-songs.tumblr.com/)

They wanted to watch him. In the few relationships he’d had in the past, none of his partners had ever asked for that. He never thought he was self-conscious until he was stretched out on his back in bed with Steve on one side and Bucky on the other. They had all undressed and traded kisses and touches until they had lain down. Now the lack of touch made Sam ache. Steve’s head was propped on his hand beside Sam’s hip and Bucky’s knees were crooked next to his waist. He was aroused and his groin was on fire but his erection continued to go limp in his hand as his anxiety got the better of him. Bucky settled his hand on Sam’s thigh gently.

“Would it help if we touched you? When I was reading, it also suggested, um, audience participation. We don’t want you to be nervous.”

Sam sighed heavily and gave him a weak smile. “I think either would help.”

Bucky grinned and put his hand on the inside of Sam’s thigh, spreading his legs. He rubbed his thumb over the sensitive skin and Sam sucked in a breath. Steve leaned up over him and smiled, kissing him soft and sweet on the mouth.

“Keep going,” he encouraged, touching Sam’s neck. “Let us see you.”

Now it wasn’t so hard and Sam started again with vigor. He shivered as Bucky stroked his inner thigh and opened his eyes when Steve finally released his lips again. Bucky was stroking himself slowly and his blue eyes were dark and his mouth was open slightly, his breathing labored. Something like lightning rocketed down his spine and he shuddered in their arms.

“God, you’re so gorgeous,” Bucky rumbled, pressing his hand flat against Sam’s sensitive skin.

Steve was smoothing his hand across Sam’s belly, firm and flat, and he couldn’t help the muscles tensing under his touch. He craned his neck closer to Steve.

“Kiss me,” he said on a breath, pleading. “Please, Steve.”

He smiled and squeezed Sam’s hip, dipping his head to kiss him lightly. Sam whined and bit down on Steve’s lip to keep him there, kissing him fiercely even from his place beneath them. He stroked himself quicker and firmer, moaning when Bucky lightly stroked the crease of his thigh.

“That’s it, baby,” Bucky crooned, rubbing Sam’s hip.

“You’re beautiful,” Steve said breathlessly, and Sam gasped as Steve dragged his hand down his stomach. “Are you close?”

Sam just rocked his hips into his hand, squeezing a little tighter as heat pooled in his groin. He tossed his head to the side toward Bucky, who leaned up over him with a predatory smile.

“Come on, little bird,” he said, tilting Sam’s face up for a kiss. He murmured against his lips, “Come for us; let us watch you come.”

Steve’s fingers danced over the sensitive skin between his hips and Sam cried out softly into Bucky’s mouth. He shivered when Steve kissed lightly behind his ear.

“You can do it,” he encouraged, fingers still smoothing over Sam’s belly. “We’ve got you, sweetheart, just let go.”

His hand moved quicker still until his toes curled and his eyes squeezed closed and he gasped sharply. Bucky grinned and kissed his cheek, then his slack mouth.

“You. Are. So. Fucking. Hot.” He said, punctuated by kisses to his face.

Sam laughed and reached up to run his fingers through Bucky’s hair, the curls springing back like some perfect anomaly. He turned his face to Steve, who smiled sweetly and kissed him nice and soft.

“You really are fucking hot,” he said, and all three of them laughed this time.

Bucky rubbed his thumbs over Sam’s cheeks, kissing him again.

“Thank you,” he said, quiet and full of emotion.

Sam just smiled and shrugged shyly. “You’re welcome.”

Steve kissed his cheek. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

They cleaned him off before they even deigned to address themselves. Bucky kissed Sam firmly before climbing onto Steve’s lap, clearly in charge of the situation. Steve looked completely besotted, leaning into every kiss and holding Bucky close.

Sam watched from his place curled up around a pillow, sleepy after his orgasm and all the attention he received, but he wasn’t about to miss this. Steve worked a few fingers into Bucky slowly, kissing him and nibbling marks on his neck. Bucky moaned loudly and often, not afraid of letting everyone know about his pleasure.

“Never could keep quiet,” Steve mumbled against the skin of Bucky’s throat.

Bucky let out a tiny gasp, and Sam could venture a guess as to what Steve’s fingers were up to.

“Like you were any quieter,” Bucky finally growled. “Woke up the whole damn building that night I did nothing but finger you.”

Sam laughed into his pillow and watched Steve ease another finger into Bucky, kissing his face sweetly. Bucky rocked down on Steve’s hand, fingers pressing into the meat of his shoulders.

“You good?” Steve asked after another few minutes.

Bucky nodded and he made a displeased sound when Steve carefully took his fingers away. Steve held him steady as he reached into the nightstand and Sam watched them expertly roll the condom on Steve like they’d done it a thousand times.

Well, they probably had.

Sam squirmed when something warm pooled in his belly as he watched his boyfriends move perfectly in sync with one another. It was infuriatingly sexy and he curled his fingers into the pillow to keep from touching himself. Steve’s whole body was pink and he whimpered and whined as he rolled up into Bucky smoothly. Bucky gripped Steve’s back hard, moans falling from his lips like prayers as he gave back as much as he took. The whole thing was enough to have Sam hard again in minutes.

“God, Stevie, _yes_ ,” Bucky cried out, moving almost furiously. “Ohh, I’m so close.”

Steve held Bucky close and sat up on his knees, carefully laying Bucky out on the bed beneath him. The change in position obviously didn’t bother Bucky, who wrapped himself around Steve like an incredibly horny octopus and moaned like it was his job. Sam appreciated the view and watched the muscles in Steve’s legs and backside work underneath his pale skin as he gave it all he had.

Bucky pushed against his chest as he howled through his orgasm, body coiled tight and muscles shaking from the stress. He gasped and moaned in the aftershocks and he drove Sam wild. Steve followed soon after, poorly muffling his desperate moan in Bucky’s neck.

“God, you’re so good,” Bucky said roughly, petting through Steve’s hair with a smile.

Steve grinned and ducked down to kiss him. “I love you,” he murmured against his lips.

Bucky just smiled again and kissed Steve soundly. “I love you too.”

Steve carefully eased away from Bucky, who made a face but didn’t dwell on the discomfort. Instead, he crawled up the bed to steal Sam’s pillow away.

“I love you,” Bucky whispered before kissing Sam within an inch of his life.

He started when Bucky’s hand wrapped around his erection but he arched up into his touch anyway. Sam moaned and hooked his leg around Bucky’s hip, rocking eagerly against Bucky.

“Why didn’t anyone tell me we were doing Sam again?” Steve said exasperatedly. “Shove over.”

Bucky growled but moved as Steve bullied his way in between them. Sam pulled Steve down for a kiss and whined appreciatively when Steve began to stroke him in earnest.

“Don’t back off, Steve, take him all the way,” Bucky said from somewhere off to the side.

Sam arched and writhed and cried out, but he didn’t know if he wanted Steve to slow down or speed up. Then one warm, calloused hand and one cool metal hand touched his face, tilting it back so he looked up at Bucky.

“You’re so pretty like this, spread out and desperate,” Bucky murmured, kissing him softly several times.

It wasn’t enough and Sam groaned, pushing his hips up against Steve’s hand. He panted and whined, flailing out a hand until he grasped a handful of Bucky’s hair. Bucky made a soft sound that went straight to Sam’s groin and his hips bucked of their own accord.

His orgasm snuck up on him and he cried out Steve’s name as he came, grasping Bucky’s hair a little tighter. As he calmed, he uncurled his fingers from Bucky’s hair and instead cupped it around his shoulder lightly.

“Thanks,” he sighed, reaching up to stroke Steve’s cheek with his thumb.

“You’re welcome, doll,” Steve said, leaning down to kiss him on the corner of his mouth. “You wanna shower?”

“In a minute. I don’t think I can walk yet.” Sam huffed out a breath and grinned, pulling Bucky down to kiss his cheek. “Thank you.”

Bucky smiled and just curled around him, nuzzling against his ear like a cat. Sam threaded his fingers through Bucky’s hair again, scratching lightly at his scalp. Steve dipped his head and licked at a drop of semen on Sam’s belly, making both Sam and Bucky moan brokenly.

“How’s that taste?” Sam asked, bringing his knee up to nudge Steve in the ribs.

Steve wrinkled his nose. “Bitter.”

Bucky leaned firmly into Sam’s hand and Sam laughed, going back to rubbing the pads of his fingers over Bucky’s scalp.

“You know, I’ve always wanted to wash your hair,” Sam said lightly, brushing his thumb over Bucky’s ear. “Would you let me sometime?”

Bucky ducked his head to kiss Sam’s face. “Of course.”

Once Sam was confident his legs wouldn’t give out on him, he let both of them lead him into the bathroom. There was a shower that could only fit two people if they didn’t move, but the bathtub was decently sized for two. Steve convinced them to get in the tub and settled on a towel next to it, leaning over the side. Sam washed Bucky’s back and shoulders first, paying extra gentle care to the scar tissue on his left side. He never exposed his chest to anyone but Sam, Steve, and the medical personnel and even then it depended on the day if he would let them touch the scars. Today was a good day, and Sam watched the muscles loosen under his touch.

Steve smoothed a washcloth across Sam’s back and over his shoulder, giving him a sweet smile when he looked over. Sam smiled back and preened at the attention, shivering pleasantly when Steve’s hand dipped below the water to smooth the cloth over his lower back.

Bucky somehow folded himself and ducked under the water. Sam reached for the shampoo as he reemerged smoothly.

“Do I need to avoid anything?” Sam asked gently.

“No,” Bucky said, wiping water off his face.

Steve continued to wash Sam’s back and shoulders and arms even while he works carefully on Bucky’s hair. It was soft in his hands and smooth with the water. Bucky practically purred as he worked the shampoo into his hair, and that made Sam feel even better than giving Bucky a mind-blowing orgasm. He smiled as he scratched his short fingernails over Bucky’s scalp and smoothed the excess lather from his head.

Bucky’s hair wasn’t as long as it had been when he’d first come back to them. He was cutting it shorter and shorter as the months passed, but he had kept it long enough to pull back for a while now. Maybe it had to do with that time Sam saw him with his hair in a bun and made out with him on the couch for nearly an hour. He wasn’t sure, but he had a hunch.

Steve found a plastic cup under the sink and handed it to Sam, who filled it and carefully poured it over Bucky’s hair. He even shielded Bucky’s eyes and tilted his head back gently, smoothing his hand back after the water. He continued his pattern until Bucky’s hair was free of soap and he was nearly asleep. Sam leaned forward and kissed Bucky’s shoulder, the scar tissue creating a distinct texture against his lips.

“You’re something else,” he whispered, looping his arms around Bucky’s middle and kissing his neck.

Bucky smiled over his shoulder at him and his blue eyes were drowsy. They finished up quickly and Steve got them towels, wrapping them up and kissing them both on the nose. Steve herded them out into the bedroom and fixed the bed sheets while they rummaged through the drawers for pajamas. As Sam pulled on a pair of underwear, he was surprised to find an extra pair of hands helping him. Steve just smiled against his back and smoothed the waistband down against his hips.

“I’m going to take a quick shower once you get in bed,” he said as he helped Sam into his t-shirt as well.

Bucky was slowly tugging on a long-sleeved t-shirt, already wearing a pair of boxer briefs Sam swore were at least one size too small. He yawned quietly and didn’t protest when Sam took his hand and guided him to the bed. Steve leaned down and kissed Bucky lightly on the cheek once he was lying down and took his leave to the bathroom. The room was dim save for the nightlight beside the dresser and the light peeking out of the cracked bathroom door. Bucky’s breathing was already slowing and deepening and Sam could listen to it for days and never tire of the sound.

“C’mere,” he murmured, reaching out for him.

Bucky scooted closer and cuddled up against Sam’s chest, using his arm as a pillow and going absolutely boneless against him.

“I love you,” Sam whispered, lips pressed to Bucky’s damp hairline. “More than anything in this world.”

He felt Bucky smile against his chest, but it was slight from exhaustion. His response was soft and slurred, “Love you too.”

Sam felt the last bit of tension leave Bucky and smiled to himself, carefully smoothing his fingers over the curve of Bucky’s lower back. He listened to his breathing and watched his eyelashes flutter against his pale cheeks, enamored with his beauty.

“He’s gorgeous, isn’t he?” Steve whispered, leaning over Sam to kiss Bucky on the temple.

Sam smiled and tilted his head to steal a kiss from Steve. He watched in the darkness as Steve moved with his usual smooth grace to the dresser and dropped his towel. By the time he climbed in bed beside them, Sam was yawning and fighting to keep his eyes open.

“I love you,” Steve murmured, carefully reaching to kiss Sam again before settling down.

“I love you,” Sam echoed, smiling when Bucky curled his right hand into his t-shirt.

Steve reached over to rest his hand on Sam’s hip, sandwiching Bucky in between them, and Sam closed his eyes, feeling safe and content in the arms of his two boys.

When he woke, the bed was empty, but there were soft murmurs just outside the door. Steve walked in first and Sam shut his eyes again. He felt Steve crawl up on the bed and directly over him, ducking down to kiss him on the cheek.

“Wake up, sleepy head,” he crooned, rubbing his hand up and down Sam’s back.

Sam smiled despite himself, and Steve laughed.

“We have a surprise for you,” Steve whispered, his lips brushing Sam’s ear.

He peeked out and Bucky stood beside the bed, looking drowsy but smiling that sweet timid smile he only used with Sam and holding a tray of food. Steve moved away and Sam sat up, reaching out for Bucky.

“What do we have?” He asked.

Bucky sat the tray on the bed and carefully climbed up to sit beside him. Sam noticed the tiny vase with a little blue morning glory stuck in it and almost put his hand to his chest with the emotion it evoked.

“I made pancakes and Steve made eggs and bacon and I made the coffee and poured orange juice,” Bucky explained, tucking his feet underneath himself.

“And who picked the flower?” Sam asked, picking up a glass of juice and taking a sip.

“Bucky did,” Steve said, already chewing on a piece of bacon.

Before Sam could react, Bucky leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. “I love you.”

Sam grinned, pulling Bucky close to kiss him full on the mouth. “I love you too.”

Bucky cupped his hands around Sam’s jaw and kissed him again, before scooting impossibly close to him. They ate and bumped elbows and kissed coffee off each other’s lips.

Sam stretched out on his back and groaned. “That was delicious.”

Steve moved the tray to the nightstand, and then returned to kiss Sam softly. “Just like you.”

They all three laughed and Bucky hit Steve with a pillow.

“You’re so dumb,” Sam said as he continued to giggle.

Steve just gave them a big grin and planted a huge, sloppy kiss on Bucky’s face. He whined indignantly as he wiped the saliva off his cheek with his sleeve.

“Nasty,” he grumbled, settling down against Sam’s chest. “At least Sam isn’t gross.”

Steve stuck his tongue out at him and lay down on Sam’s other side. Sam cuddled closer and rested his head on Steve’s shoulder, sighing heavily.

“Thank you,” he said quietly, already dozing.

Bucky nuzzled up against his cheek and kissed him there. “You’re welcome.”

Steve kissed him on the forehead, rubbing his thumb over Sam’s knuckles. “You’re worth it and so much more.”

“You’re being dumb again,” Sam murmured, “but it’s very cute. I like it.”

Steve chuckled and leaned their heads together. “Go to sleep.”

Sam hummed in response and decided a nap was definitely a good idea.


End file.
